


Lucky

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene takes precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Friday the 13th" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted at there.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1605204.html?thread=19846228#t19846228)

Lucky

Gene’s voice could be heard all the way into CID. “Get that bloody ladder out of the hall! Don’t you know what day it is?”

Seconds later he stood in the doorway, surveying his kingdom. “Oi, Cartwright, put that damned makeup mirror away before you drop it,” he ordered.

“Here, Sam.” Gene walked over, pulled a rabbit’s foot out of his trouser pocket and slid it into Sam’s, patting it. “That’ll keep my little Deputy Dawg safe today. I’ll be by ‘round midnight to collect it.”

“And what’ll keep me safe from you, then?” Sam replied with a grin.


End file.
